Episode 22994-5097
This is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot *Ben: (staring at massive TV remote) Uhhh... what does this do again? *Cooper: It can take us to the TV world. *Ben: You mean it's like that Teen Titans ''episode that has a similar title to this one? *Gwen: You've broken the fourth wall. (shakes head) That's a crime. *Ben: Who cares? (sits on button) *Cooper: (ground starts to shake) Uh-oh. (runs out of room) *Kevin: (enters room) Why did nerd-boy just run out of the room-(sees big remote glowing) Oh my-(they get teleported to the TV world)-G-ouch! *Presenter: You order now, you get the TV! You get the printer! You get the camera! *Gwen: What? *Presenter: How did you three get in here? OUT! OUUUUUT!!! (the three run into a baseball match) *Ben: (as batter) Cool. (whacks ball far away) Home run! *Ruj: Tennyson! How nice to see you. (in Star Wars like outfit) *Ben: Oh hdmfjkhmxbrfvhmcn! *Ruj: Stop swearing! *Ben: What just happened? *Gwen: The show muffled up your voice. *Ben: Ah... Ok. (transforms) ''Swampfire!!! ''Why is nobody panicking? (Ruj isn't there) Where'd he go?! Gwen? (Gwen and Kevin aren't there) Oh well. (appears in a scary mansion horror film) Oops. Not good! *Werewolf: RAWR!!! *Swampfire: Whoa! (shoots Werewolf with fire) Burn! (Werewolf jumps out of window) Weird. *(meanwhile in a Science Fiction film...) *Kevin: Wait, isn't this Planet Crash III? Awesome! (absorbs blue metal from terminal) I think I'm in the spaceship where Ultagon fights Lord Death and... *Lord Death: Bow down before me, blue guy! *Kevin: You'll die soon you know. *Lord Death: I said: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!! *Kevin: I won't because you'll die in about 6 minutes! *Ultagon: Sure thing, blue guy. *Kevin: Kevin. Not blue guy. It's Kevin. (gets electrocuted by Lord Death) YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ultagon: Kevin!!! (activates laser sword) Time to destroy you once and for all, Death. *(meanwhile somewhere on a field) *Gwen: This is parody land, ain't it? *Shoop da Whoop: IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!! *Gwen: Are you? *Shoop da Whoop: BWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *Gwen: Falcon Punch! (destroys SdW) Wow. (appears in the horror mansion) *Four Arms: Gwen! (kicks monster spider into fire pit) Good to see you! (detransforms) *(they all teleport to empty white area) *Kevin: This looks like the Perplexahedron. *Ben: Don't remind me. *Sssserpent: Ben Tennyssssson! *Ben: Sssserpent! (transforms) Goop! (punches Serpent into wall) This is a sticky situation! *Gwen: Look out! (room gets filled with water) *Goop: (anti-gravity projector gets out of water, leaving the slime in the water) You planned this, didn't you Sssserpent? *Sssserpent: No! (drowns) *Kevin: (starts to lose air) Aaaahhh!!!! *Goop: Kevin!!! (picks up slime and holds onto ceiling) Grab my hand! (Kevin grabs Goop's hand and gets pulled out of water) Phew... (notices Gwen still in the water) Uh oh! GWEN! (Gwen flies out of the water) *Gwen: Thanks for nothing... (water disappears) *Kevin: *cough* Thanks Tennyson... *Goop: Well, looks like Sssserpent can be crossed off our list of worries... *Kevin: Yeah. (they get back to the normal world and Goop and Kevin drop down to the floor) *Gwen: Cooper! (hugs him) Thanks for bringing us back! *Cooper: No problem. (glares at Ben) I told you not to press any buttons! *Goop: You never said anything like that! *Cooper: Oh... well... maybe... *Max: Good to see you all again! *Goop: Grandpa Max! (gets up from floor) How did you know we were stuck in the TV world? *Max: Cooper came crying to me that you got sent to the TV world. *Cooper: I never came crying! I just... uhh... *Kevin: Lemme guess... you were crying for Gwen, weren't you? *Goop: Good one, Kev! (detransforms) *Cooper: No I wasn't! *Gwen: (rolls her eyes) Can we get out of here? *Ben: Sure. Too shy to talk with Cooper? (Gwen slaps him) Ow! (they leave the house) *Max: *sigh* Kids! *The End'' ''''Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Cooper Daniels Max Tennyson Ultagon (cameo) Presenter (cameo) Villains Ruj (cameo) Sssserpent (cameo) Werewolf (cameo) Monster Spider (cameo) Lord Death (cameo) Shoop da Whoop (cameo) Aliens Used Swampfire Four Arms (offscreen transformation) Goop Items Mega TV Remote (main item in this episode) Main Events *Ruj returns (as a cameo only). *Sssserpent returns (but drowns). *In this episode, there are no main villains. Category:Episodes